


心無禁忌

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	心無禁忌

 

>> 

 

易烊千玺没睡饱时整个人都懵懵的，一丁点儿力气都不愿意分给眼皮，好让那双漂亮的凤眼能睁得开一些。有多余的劲不如留着呢，毕竟最近他总是困倦发懒，能省一分是一分。

 

今天起得较早些，为了工作得搭清早的班机，北京天气晴朗，多走两步还有点儿热，易烊千玺挑挑拣拣，出门前在镜子前站了十分钟，踢了踢腿，有点儿酸。

 

最后还是选了件短袖上衣，难得露点肉，但其他地方又得包紧，脚踝套着长袜是不变的穿搭法则，细致的脚脖子上昨晚才被某人嘬出痕迹，周而复始环环相扣，也不知道哪个习惯先养成的。

 

清早身边窸窣的动静唤醒王俊凯些神智，扭头就见弯腰套裤腿的易烊千玺，含糊开口：「多穿点，小心着凉！」

 

「今天好热。」意思是不要。

 

「不行，」桃花眼困得都睁不开，还是挣扎着下床，搂过散发着香甜气味的小朋友，摸上他的腹部，「至少这得捂着……」

 

柔软的唇瓣搭配坚硬的虎牙落在他耳鬓、面颊，最后停在后颈，腺体被触碰的瞬间止不住浑身颤栗，铺天盖地的alpha信息素将他包裹其中，王俊凯轻轻啃着那处发热的粉嫩肌肤，低声道：「乖，听话。」

 

易烊千玺没想到都没走出航班通道，周围净是粉丝和快门声，他脑中还能回忆起早晨的旖旎，藏在背心夹克口袋里的手不自觉攒紧，忍住伸手抚摸后颈的冲动，隔着内衬布料压着腹部──没人看得出来才好。

 

>> 

 

两人虽在同一个城市，但真正能见上面的次数也不多，尽管易烊千玺下课后经常往王俊凯的公寓里跑，可十次大概有九次清醒见面时间不超过半小时。

 

难得逮到那为数不多的一次温存时间，谁也不想放过。

 

空气中信息素的气味浓烈，自打两年前王俊凯彻底把易烊千玺标记之后，憨粉香软的奶味中就多了一丝尤加利的香脂味，当初王俊凯刚分化时，易烊千玺还笑着说过：「哥你闻起来像刚洗好的衣服，哪儿像什么帝国第一A。」

 

易烊千玺分化得比较晚，十六岁过后的春节前夕，在结束一次彩排回家时便忽然发情，香甜可口的奶味没跟着他几分钟，就被注入了尤加利的气息，还是永久陪伴的那种。

 

这下尽管第二性别无须隐瞒，公司仍是不得不勒令易烊千玺出门时必须使用气味抑制剂，罪魁祸首则坦然表示：「公开不就好了吗？」后果当然是被小羊蹄子踹了一脚，让他闭嘴。

 

本该清新宜人的气味爬上易烊千玺每一吋肌肤，王俊凯凑近了嫩白的颈窝，仔仔细细的品闻，奶呼呼的甜味正从温润的皮肤里蒸散开来，带着自己标记的气息，光是想想这个事实就让他更加兴奋，掌心难耐地在身下的躯体摸索，滑过起伏的胸腹线条，又抓上弹嫩的奶团子搓揉。

 

不多时易烊千玺的身体就软如春水，眼眶被情欲熏红，凤眸里带着水气，眉心的小痣让他的神色越显诱人，出口的声音饱含他自己都没察觉的娇嗔：「快进来。」

 

「不行。」王俊凯咬咬牙，只敢在易烊千玺细嫩的大腿内侧造次，摩擦得发红，那处泛滥出水顺着他的举动也被推撞出黏腻水声，惹得两人上头下头都热。

 

「我说可以就可以！」易烊千玺有些气恼，葱白的指尖抠住王俊凯肩头，双腿夹上他的腰，抬高软嫩的臀肉磨了磨，「你小力点就好嘛。」

 

王俊凯还是没抵过妖精的诱惑，挺进湿热紧致的通道时两人都发出满足的喟叹，AO的身体构造完美契合，标记后的交流从肉体上升到心理，无比舒坦。

 

腰杆没耸动几下，双颊粉扑扑眼睑红通通的omega又嗯嗯啊啊有话说，「你顶进去好不好，好痒儿……」

 

王俊凯哪能不知道他说的进去是进哪里去呀，「不好吧？」

 

但易烊千玺是个想要的东西就必须要得到的人，哪怕是这种情况也不肯妥协，扭着腰自己调整角度，让王俊凯硬挺的那处能频频磨蹭过生殖腔口，最好不小心能戳进去，填满里头又空虚又搔痒的怪异感。

 

王俊凯被磨得发疯，掐住那胡乱扭动的细瘦腰肢，将人摁在床上，单手摸上暂且平坦且拥有腹肌轮廓的肚皮，「里面这个你不要了？」

 

易烊千玺一听就红眼睛，撇下嘴角委屈巴巴，唇珠粉粉嘟嘟的，看着王俊凯的目光都带着控诉，「十五周了，又没关系！」眼神里还明显流露出你是不是不爱我了只晓得肚子里那小东西！的讯息。

 

终究是被王俊凯放在掌心宠着长大的宝贝儿，权衡再三后还是答应了易烊千玺的要求，小心翼翼捧起圆滚滚软嫩嫩的小屁股，找准方向戳刺进去，慢慢摇、轻轻晃，把小祖宗伺候的舒服了才肯放过他，热液从接合处挤压而出，滴到床单上都是。

 

>> 

 

发布会前易烊千玺还懒懒地瘫在椅子上，任由发型师给他接发片，手机也不好好拿，单手撑着摆在腿上的视角大多只能看见他两个鼻孔，可视讯那头的人也不在意，顾着检查：「我看看你今天穿什么？」

 

「穿衣服。」易烊千玺打了个哈欠，并不想挪动手机角度，眼帘垂下瞅了眼王俊凯，那人的桃花大眼看着亮晶晶的很是漂亮，除了眼睛之外其他五官生得倒是俊，但总把镜头怼在脸中央的习惯真是太直男式自拍了，易烊千玺思及此忍不住勾起嘴角笑了，梨涡甜又蜜。

 

等妆发弄好后易烊千玺照照镜子，还挺满意，跟拍阿易时清秀乖巧的长发不同，带点卷度的鲻鱼头在他看来帅气满分，对着镜头显摆时对面那王大直Ａ却只惊叹：「不可以！这样太漂亮了！」

 

什么跟什么呀！

 

「不跟你说了，我要去拍照。」背后胖虎三催四请的喊了好几次千玺，被喊的人按照自己的步调嗯嗯几声当作听到，又跟王俊凯聊了几句，在镜子前拨弄了下刘海，才满意地挪动脚步。

 

发布会刚开始，易烊千玺就有点神游太虚，翘翘的嘴唇透着丝委屈气息，水亮的美丽茶眸一会儿凝视那、一会儿又定点放空，宽松的奶茶色衣着把他整个人笼罩其中，显得更小一只了。

 

别说周遭其余人的年资落差，易烊千玺就像是栽在一大片深色土壤中的小白菜，不论身形还是肤色都娇又白，王俊凯捧着手机看直播，嗷嗷叫着他的宝贝omega怎么这么可爱，旁边那几个alpha跟beta最好都别肖想，人家是有主的。

 

>> 

 

长时间坐在硬凳子上，易烊千玺觉得腰酸屁股疼，放空之余做最多的就是挪动身子，扭呀扭的希望缓解这不适感，脑袋里又想起他家alpha，都怪他，怪他惹的祸播的种，害他坐立难安，又天天困乏疲倦。

 

真委屈。

 

「想问下千玺，大家有关注到你前阵子挺喜欢盘核桃的……」记者姐姐的提问中出现了关键词，成功吸引易烊千玺的注意。

 

盘核桃融入到舞蹈动作中？易烊千玺笑得蹊跷，「这个、这个怎么加……」

 

众人一致表示疑惑，各种盘核桃的手势全都出现，易烊千玺觉得好笑又不免露出点尴尬，融入舞蹈中他不知道，但应用到其他地方倒挺好使的。

 

前阵子未满三个月，医生提醒还不稳定呢得节制房事，小两口折衷的方法很多，用尽身上各个部位摸摸索索，易烊千玺用最多的除了大腿就是那双漂亮葱白的修长手指，盘东西可灵活了。

 

「你为什么喜欢玩这个？」

 

「好玩儿，时间久了会有成就感。」

 

这其中的奥妙旁人自然是不得知晓，盘什么铁珠，他盘的可比那金贵的多呢！成就感更是无人能敌，谁能想到王俊凯的命门被他掌控时独一无二的表情呀。

 

越想越多，耳尖都开始泛红，哥哥不在还是得自己顺着话题说下去，呼拢两句终于揭过，幸好往后的讨论焦点也不在他，易烊千玺坐在那儿胡思乱想，不知道王俊凯知道这季他跳舞的频率更高了会说什么呢？

 

>> 

 

隔天还没等到王俊凯发来关切，易烊千玺又得去录制节目，看各路大神跳舞当然是开心的，但时间长了疲倦感还是忍不住涌上，中场休息时间缩回化妆间，窝在沙发上给王俊凯发讯息。

 

「好累，椅子好硬，屁股疼，腿酸。」

 

「都是你害的。」

 

那头的人活动刚结束不久，回的挺快，「诶对都怪我都怪我，今天累不累啊宝贝？要不拿个啥软点的垫屁股下？」

 

分隔两地的嘘寒问暖还是受用的，易烊千玺满意的哼哼，又给他哥分享了今日对舞者们的所见所闻，先选了几个出挑有趣的说，王俊凯听着听着，上飞机前又给了几次叮嘱，别太累了捉紧时间休息，要跳舞的话小心肚子别太出力。

 

易烊千玺面上嫌弃的说好啦老人家爱操心，回头坐上队长席，也不忘将战队的抱枕塞到屁股下，没想到过于蓬松的靠枕很难控制，一屁股给滑开了，坐空时不只小屁股震了下，心脏也狠狠跳了跳，吓死个人。

 

录制时间久了，耐不住浑身酸疼，易烊千玺坐累了便给自己按摩，捏捏腿又捏捏胳膊，心底又想起那个会揽着自己亲亲抱抱捏捏揉揉的笨蛋alpha，什么时候才能见到面呀真是的。

 

>> 

 

身为大学生的人周一还是要准时上课，周日深夜舟车劳顿，想着回到家后第一件事要扑进王俊凯怀里好好充电，能嗅到满鼻子的阳光气味就心满意足。

 

然而进了门里头一点光线都没有，易烊千玺才想起那个还在拍电影的人没收工呢，下意识摸了摸温热的腹部，轻叹口气，瘫倒在沙发上，抱着靠枕发呆，知道自己该赶紧收拾明儿上课，脑袋里的步骤都想到洗完澡整理好作业准备缩进被窝，身体却懒得动。

 

王俊凯开门进屋时就看见他家小朋友，衣服没换袜子没脱，连个小毯子都没盖，就侧躺在沙发椅上睡得正熟。

 

「千玺，」王俊凯蹲跪在沙发边，轻晃易烊千玺的肩膀，柔声喊着：「宝贝儿，醒醒，别在这睡。」

 

叫了好几声，易烊千玺才皱着眉头，眼皮下眼珠子滚动，不情不愿、迷迷糊糊的睁眼，「嗯……你回来了。」

 

「怎么不先去休息？肚子饿不饿？我下面给你吃？」

 

易烊千玺噘起粉嫩的唇瓣，不甚满意，嘟囔着：「谁要吃你下面。」

 

王俊凯哭笑不得，捏捏小朋友莹白透粉的脸蛋，那小扇子似的黑色睫毛又快阖上，连忙把人捞正身子坐好，亲亲他的额头，「除了你谁能吃我下面啊？」

 

易烊千玺这才清醒许多，盯着王俊凯瞧，打了个呵欠，半边面颊被沙发布料压出红痕，看起来呆呆懵懵，人却不傻，「有人说喜欢你十年呢，厉害了，还比我久。」

 

王俊凯看着嘴巴嘟嘟的小朋友，千想万想没料到易烊千玺在意的点居然是这个，连忙哄人，「那有什么，明显我只爱你，这不就是证据嘛。」

 

边说手边爬上易烊千玺的腹部，撩开衣襬直接触摸到肌肤，温热滑顺的皮肤下还是只能摸到腹肌纹路，但里头确确实实有个小东西，还是在过年前给搞出来的，匆忙时节半蓄意半不小心的中奖。

 

「别摸，痒！」易烊千玺抓住王俊凯放肆的爪子，撇撇嘴，水汪汪的眸子看着那始作俑者，「抱。」

 

小朋友在哥哥面前一贯爱撒娇，王俊凯二话不说把人牢牢抱进怀里，香香软软的，吸了一大口奶乎乎的甜味，王俊凯亲吻着易烊千玺的颈侧，「辛苦你了易易。」

 

谁不辛苦呀，但易烊千玺还是坦然接受王俊凯的宽慰，脸在王俊凯宽阔的胸膛上蹭了蹭，「你的749，其实是早上七点上班凌晨四点下班一周工作九天的意思吧？」

 

他哥自从接了电影的工作，这都拍了大半年，人消瘦好多，肉嘟嘟的手掌变得干扁，一点儿也没有易家二十一该有的猫猫肉球自觉。虽说他嫌二十又黑又胖又懒，但他也不愿看他家二十一勤奋到瘦巴巴的呀。

 

「你才是录这就是997吧？」

 

每每通宵熬夜录制，他看了得多心疼啊！尽管是工作需要，但一码归一码，王俊凯看着易烊千玺眼底泛青总是不舍，巴不得能搂着人一起好好睡到自然醒。

 

>> 

 

梳洗过后两人总算躺到床上，虽说睡到自然醒的愿望是不可能实现了，但抱在一起睡倒是没问题，毕竟刚才在浴室里偷摸着解决了一次，躺平后困意来的也快。

 

临睡前王俊凯摸了摸易烊千玺的小肚皮，在那张粉嘟嘟的脸蛋上大力亲了几口，「宝贝儿，明天我载你上学好不好？」

 

「不用你载。」谁还不是个有驾照的成年人了呢！

 

「那你也不能载别人啊。」

 

「……王俊凯，那都上个月的事了好吗？」行吧，从之前赴日拍杂志王俊凯得知他开车副驾还有人后就进行了几次大型崩溃现场，这两天封面图释出，又旧帐翻新。

 

「那我副驾能载学妹吗？」天外飞来没有姓名的学妹，换来的是易烊千玺一个深沉的凝视，嘴角一侧缓缓勾起，「能，那我副驾就会出现小罗。」

 

「我错了我错了，谁都可以就那家伙不行。」谁不知道那个阴魂不散的高个儿对他家宝贝有想法啊，要不是他早早把人标记了，还真舍不得易烊千玺拥有其他室友。

 

「得了，」易烊千玺一手拍上王俊凯的脸，顺便在那笑起来会鼓鼓的苹果肌上掐了掐，「等你电影拍完再说，不累啊你。」

 

「累啊，要易易亲亲抱抱才会好。」王俊凯摊开双手闭上眼，一副准备好迎接易烊千玺扑上来亲一口抱一下的标准姿势。

 

易烊千玺觉得好笑，又困倦极了，躺在王俊凯身旁早就舒服的不想动弹，于是鼓着脸颊伸手戳戳王俊凯的腰，睁圆大眼水汪汪的看他，「你抱抱我嘛，我腰疼。」

 

王俊凯一睁眼就见他家小朋友噘着嘴撒娇呢，方才企图让易烊千玺主动来示好的念头都抛诸脑后，连忙抱过人哄：「好吧好吧你快睡。」

 

直到睡着他也没想到这是又被小朋友套路了，只觉得易易真的好香好软好可爱。


End file.
